Talking Dog
The Talking Dog is a dog who has the ability to talk. He will constantly make appearances in episodes of The Powerpuff Girls where he will say something. Appearance A small white dog with black ears and nose and a black spot on his back, wearing a red collar with yellow dog tag. History He mostly appears as a background character, but always has something to say. The Talking Dog first appeared in the episode Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins, where he said "The girls are in a jam!" and then he smiled, after Blossom had an idea about the jam. In the episode Bubblevisicous, he was shown driving, then Bubbles ripped the roof off his car and punched him repeatedly, sending him skidding on the road. He appeared as a guard dog, in the episode The Rowdyruff Boys, then when Mojo was creating the Rowdyruff Boys, he pulled off his tail to use as a puppy dog's tail for the formula to create the Rowdyruff Boys. He later appeared telling the girls to watch out, when the boys where gonna hit them with a plane, bus and boat. In the episode Shut the Pup Up, he once stayed with the Girls when he became the sole witness to a mystery crime. During his stay with the girls, he is shown to be blunt, abrasive and insulting in that episode, though his demeanor remains straightforward and earnest. After that he never made anymore appearances in the Girls house. He was the only one in the city whose English was good enough to reverse Mojo Jojo's language lessons in Mo Linguish. In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, the first thing he says is "Thank you." Which he says after the girls save the town from Mojo Jojo for the first time, and after Buttercup had reluctantly takes the time to save him several times in a row. He had seemed to have served as their pet dog in the episode The City of Frownsville, without any exclamation whatsoever, and throughout the rest of the series he was never seen in their home serving as their pet again. In the episode Documentry, he is shown to have a little anger over the girls when he was interviewed by Brian Larsen, he stated that the girls were boring and that no one seemed to care that he was able to talk. His last appearance was in the episode The Powerpuff Girls Rule!, he was upset that the girls were fighting over who gets the key to the world as he walks by them saying "I have nothing to say." Later he was seen being hugged tightly by the Mayor and he seemed to have been angered by that. He is frequently abused in almost every appearance he makes, but, as a running gag, no one ever seems to regard his pain and simply ignore him. Most of the time these incidents are caused by the Powerpuff girls accidentally hitting him or crushing him under some object, or villains like Mojo Jojo doing something to him on purpose or by mistake (like pulling off his tail). The only time that the girls seemed to injure him deliberately was when Bubbles was attempting to be hardcore. Talking Dog was driving for some reason, and Bubbles had ripped the roof off of his car and punched him repeatedly, sending him skidding on the road. Gallery Talking_Dog.png Bubblemeeting.PNG Scareddog.PNG Playground.PNG Se05Ep02.PNG Crybaby.PNG Pinkeyes.PNG Chemicalp.PNG Breakthemeet.PNG Talking_dog.jpg Pras.png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Toon Fantasy